


Home

by rynapyna



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynapyna/pseuds/rynapyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the smutmas prompt "sex after Leslie's ethics trial"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“Say it.”

“Say what?” She grins teasingly. 

“Please Leslie, say it.”

“I love you Ben Wyatt.”

His smile reaches his eyes and he leans down to kiss her. One hand steadies Leslie on her hip over her coat while the other grips her neck. They just dropped Ethel off and now stood in her door way after coming in from the snow. On the way home the pair were silent but their hands were gripped together tightly over the gear shift. Leslie had sat in the passenger seat, head against the window gazing out over the white scenery and marveled at how happy she was. Ben stole glances at her and felt himself become overwhelmed with the love he felt for this woman.

“I love you Ben, now its my turn.”

He pulls her close and looks her straight in the eye. 

“I love you Leslie Knope, with all of my heart. I love you, I love you, I love you.” His arms encircle her waist and hugs her tight, taking in her scent. He’s home.

Leslie pulls back to kiss him. She smiles into it, happiness pouring out of her and into Ben. He reaches for the buttons on her coat. He pushes it off of her shoulders and moves to go hang it up by the front door. He does the same with his. 

“Did I tell you how adorable you look in that hat?” He says as he returns to her.

“Yes, you did this morning but I don’t get tired of your compliments.”

“Hang on, stay right there,” he pulls out his phone, “I want to take a picture to remember the night the most beautiful woman in the world told me she loved me.” 

Leslie giggles before posing and smiling big.

“My turn, I want to get a few for my scrapbook.”

He obliges and does some dorky poses that make her laugh and then walks over to her.

“One more,” he kisses her cheek and snaps a picture of them. He turns the phone over to examine it.

“That’s a keeper,” Leslie says, head resting on Ben’s shoulder. “Send that to me please.”

“Of course, I’m going to make it my background,” he does. The time stamp on the screen goes over their foreheads.

“What do you say we have some hot chocolate, go upstairs and get cozy and then have sex?” she asks.  
“Um, yeah, that sounds perfect,” he kisses her firmly on the lips. “I love you and your great ideas.”

***

After they drink their hot chocolate and get in their pajamas they sit in bed cuddled up and watch an episode of Law & Order though neither are really paying much attention. Ben’s hand rubs her stomach and tickles above the waistband of her flannel pants. Leslie sighs and leans in to kiss him. She brings her hand up to his cheek to feel the stubble growing there. The kisses become more intense and sloppy, their breathing shallow. She palms the front of his pants and he lets out a moan. She pulls down his pants and grips him. He bites her shoulder and licks the spot after. 

“Leslie, god you’re amazing babe.”

“I love you Ben, I’m so lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one.”

“I beg to differ.”

He pulls off her pajama bottoms to feel her over her underwear. His hand cover her completely and starts to knead her pussy with the fabric. She gasps at his touch and breathes his name. 

“Do you want me to go down on you?”

“No, not right now. I just want to have sex please.” He kisses her and nods.

“Okay.” She sits up so he can take her shirt off, having been in pajamas, there is no bra to deal with. He removes his own shirt and takes off both of their pants leaving them both in just their underwear. Ben places a hand on her chest to push her back down on the bed. He palms her breasts and circles her nipples until they harden fully. He moves to pull her underwear off throws them behind him and stands up to remove his own. He crawls back up the bed and stops to lick her once, causing her to gasp in surprise.

“Ben, I said not now,” she groans.

“I know, I just wanted a little taste babe. Its too good.”

“Just come here please, I need you now.”

He holds himself up by his elbows on either side of her head. She grabs his neck and pulls him down to her to kiss him. She reaches a hand between them and runs her hand along his dick a few times. He rests his forehead against her’s and moans.

“Inside me, now Ben.”

Ben grabs her legs behind her knees and lifts them up and around his waist. She moves her hips to meet his and he slides in. His movements are slow and deep. Ben’s arms stay by her head so he can kiss her. She moves her legs up and down to change the angle of his thrusts. 

“Ben, you’re so sexy babe,” she moans.

“So are you Leslie, I can’t get enough of you,” he says into her neck. His thrusts grow slower until he stops completely. He slips out of her and he rolls them over so she is on top of him. 

“Sit up Ben,” she asks. He does and moves to lean his back against the headboard. She climbs into his lap. Her legs wrap around him and her arms encircle his neck. Ben reaches down to slip himself back inside of her. She rocks back and forth on him, her forehead resting on his shoulder. Ben puts his hand between them to find her clit. She gasps and moves faster.

“Harder Leslie. Make yourself come honey,” he whispers and she nods. He moves his hands to grip her ass to take some of the weight off of her and help her move faster. 

“I’m close Ben, I want to kiss you when I come.”

“Okay,” he plants his feet on the bed and starts to thrust up into her as she cries out, tightening around him. He rolls them back over and holds her legs up to fuck her until he comes. He releases and collapses on top of her. She wraps her arms around him and kisses his forehead. He falls to the side and brings her to his side. He pulls the covers over them and she snuggles into his chest.

“Leslie? Can I tell you something?” he asks.

“Of course honey, what?” she says.

“I was really close to leaving. I called my boss a month ago and asked if I could be moved to another location.”

“Oh. Wow.”

“Yeah, I know. I just couldn’t take being away from you anymore. I wanted to just, not be here. I wanted to be angry at you but I couldn’t. I was just really really sad but I didn’t want to ruin anything for you.” He hears Leslie start to sniffle next to him.

“Hey, hey Leslie its okay, don’t cry. I’m sorry.”

She wipes her cheek with the back of her hand.

“No, its okay. I just know exactly what you mean. I’m so mad at myself for all of this. I almost lost you, I was so stupid. I almost let the best thing that has ever happened to me go.”

“Leslie, its not all your fault. We were both stupid and selfish. We both hurt each other but none of that matters now. I love you.”

“And I love you Ben.”

“Leslie, I’m not going anywhere now. I promise. This is my home, you’re my home now.”

“Okay, okay,” she sniffles and kisses him.

“Let’s get some sleep alright?” he says. She nods in agreement. He pulls her close and kisses the top of her head. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight Leslie.”

“Goodnight Benjamin.”


End file.
